1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication method, system and a terminal in which a plurality of radio communication devices interactively perform radio communication using a plurality of frequency channels in common.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional radio communication system, in which radio communication devices perform radio communication, using two frequency bands in common. In a conventional radio communication system of this type, while terminal stations are connected to a base station via a first frequency channel, they also utilize a second frequency channel to perform communication therebetween in an ad-hoc mode during a beacon interval (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-249939).
In the above-described conventional technique, when a radar wave is transmitted through the second frequency channel, if terminal stations use the second frequency channel for communication, the radar wave may be interfered.